Summer Dream Event
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- '• All item drops continue until July 8th • You can complete Summer Dream 10/10 and all other quests • You will still get Spirit Weeds > Flames, Feathers etc ' Tiptorial= '♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 7/06/2017 - 3:00AM EDT: Dear Enchanters! Quest: “Summer Dream” ends July 9th @ 5 pm EDT (Reset). Here are some important things that will be changed in the Magic Forest: *After July 11th - 4 am EDT (10 am CEST) Blue, Red and White feathers will no longer drop. *All Spirits Weeds will leave the forest, July 11th too. The weeds will turn back into ordinary ones. No Dream catchers will be needed to clear them. *You will be able to upgrade the Verbena Tree till July 17th. After this date, the Verbena Tree will produce Packages for Mana. *Don’t miss the opportunity to spend your Forest Denarii in the shop till July 17th! You won’t need them for the next adventure! *All Dawn Keys will remain in your inventory, they will become useful when a new quest for the territory starts. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Chapter 5 = Final Lunge Info For all 3 quests in this final chapter you will spend a total 4,187 FD on Owls and receive a total of 83 Treasure Bags as quest rewards • that makes it well worth the cost of the Owls! (Of course, the amount you spend on Owls will vary if you already had some) Details on the Mushroom Grove found on the new land expansion can be seen here: Mushroom Grove *Reminder: FD will no longer be valid shortly after July 8th - so don't get stuck saving FD for the next quest to open this new land, there will be a new currency introduced with the next quest. Keys will remain useful. FD will not! ---- Good morning! This mornings update: June 22 *Tower of Magic Freezing issue is fixed now, reload the game to see! *These 5 timed quests are for level 35+ **Today Only! **Here and Now! **Hurry, before Dawn **Speedy Delivery! **Final Lunge *You do not have to do any of the quests to open the new land. You can just collect keys. However, without the "Treasure Bags" received as quest rewards from the 5 timed quests, it will be very hard to collect enough keys **Small Treasure bags can give 10 - 50 **Treasure Bags (quest rewards) can give 100 - 500 *Other Issues are still being worked on |-|Tips= *Those who received Quest: Lazy Spot - that was an error, not everyone received it but if you did just complete it and it will go away *'Summer Dream 2/10 says to craft 2 "White Dream Catchers" - the text is wrong. Craft "RED Dream Catchers" to update your quest objective' *Shaman Owls - 20 min feed timer, eat Frogs, Adult @Level 8 *Use the "Show" Button on your quest window to find the correct color of Spirit weeds. If it says you have none on your land, wait 45 mins, reload and try again. :: *Summer Revel is purchased in Store > Featured Goods tab *Purchase the Verbena Tree > Store > Featured Goods tab - place it and once it finishes construction you will receive Timed Quest: Today Only! 1/3 *Enchant your Verbena Tree to get extra Verbena Crops *Click trick seems to work well with the crops (Click Trick = harvest crops slowly til you see a branch or white feather, then click fast to try and get multiple drops in a row) *New Land = 720 Dawn keys at 1250FD per 12 keys is 60x1250 = 75,000 FD, not 9750 (someone rudely pointed out to me below!) Hence - not everyone will be able to get that many Forest Denarius and Keys, but just gather as many as you can, we will have more quests in the coming weeks that will allow us to gather more Keys *Open the first big Treasure Bag you receive, that will help you to buy the (3) Shaman Owls you need for "Today Only! 1/3" *Event Tips here: Charm Farm News' |-|Quests= *There are 5 Chapters, each one released on a certain date - Even if you fail a chapter you will still get the next chapter in the sequence *Summer Dream *These 5 timed quests are for level 35+ **June 21 - Chapter 1 = Today Only! **Jun 24 - Chapter 2 = Here and Now! **Jun 27 - Chapter 3 = Hurry, before Dawn **Jul 1 - Chapter 4 = Speedy Delivery! **Jul 4 - Chapter 5 = Final Lunge *Chapters consist of 3 quests each |-|Item Details= '''Items found in this quest are listed here in Alphabetical order' *Note: Spirit Weeds are scarce, you must rely on the generosity of Neighbors to get all the Flames you need. Craft a bunch of Dream Catchers and go visiting! Flames drop 100% from your Neighbors Spirit Weeds. Please leave 5 of each Red, Blue, White Spirit Weeds for your Neighbors as well and consider them a resource! Click those first and follow with Animals or Market. |-|Mini Decorations= Click a Picture to see the Quest Details Page! Prices reduced in Store • 40% Off Until the end of Event July 8th!! DCatcherS1.png|link=Dream Catcher|Complete FSpiritS1.png|link=Forest Spirit|Complete mushroom_grove.gif|link=Mushroom Grove|Found on new land |-|Deutsche Tipps= Vielen Dank für Ihre hilfreichen Grafiken Susy Gibbs • Admin @ Original Deutsche Charmies |-|Astuces en français= Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Summer Dream Event